1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to honing machines and more particularly to a bearing honing machine employing a light weight oscillating tool holder and an improved stone disengagement and stone advance mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a honing machine for honing the inner and outer arcuate grooved surfaces in ball bearing races or similar surfaces, the races are rotated by means of a spindle drive mechanism in the honing machine, and a honing stone having a mating arcuate surface is pressed against the arcuate surface of the bearing race as it is rotated. In order to provide a smooth and even surface, the honing stone is pivoted or oscillated back and forth while it is in engagement with the bearing surface, with the pivotal motion being generally about the common axis of the arcuate surfaces of the honing stone and bearing race. In order to ensure proper stone pressure against the bearing surface, a stone feed cylinder applies a continuous and predetermined pressure downwardly on the honing stone.
In order to disengage the stone from the workpiece for insertion of a subsequent workpiece into the assembly, it is necessary first to lift the stone out of the groove in the bearing race. If an outer bearing race is being machined, it is necessary also to move the stone axially out of the plane of the bearing race so the bearing race can be removed in a sideways or radial direction from the machine. If an inner bearing race is being machined, it is only necessary to lift the honing stone out of the groove in order to permit radial or sideways removal of the workpiece from the machine.
In honing machines of this nature, the workpiece is rotated by means of a spindle drive assembly and the honing stone is mounted on an oscillation assembly. The oscillation assembly includes an oscillating tool holder or bridge rotatably mounted in a tool holder mounting mechanism. Means are provided for vertical adjustment of the entire oscillation assembly for accommodating workpieces of various sizes. Stone advancement is provided by a pneumatic cylinder mounted on the outer end of the oscillating tool holder adjacent the honing stone. Stone disengagement is provided by a pneumatic cylinder mounted on the outer end of the oscillating tool holder. This cylinder moves the honing stone itself and not the oscillating arm on the mounting assembly in order to engage and disengage the stone from the grooved surface and a bearing race.
One of the significant drawbacks with the foregoing honing apparatus is that the pneumatic cylinders are mounted on the rapidly moving oscillating tool holder itself, and numerous pneumatic hoses must be connected to the cylinders for drive purposes. The addition of the cylinders to the oscillating tool holder substantially increases the mass of the bridge, and the rapid oscillations increase the stress on the hose connections leading to the pneumatic cylinders.
It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide an improved bearing honing machine employing a light weight oscillating tool holder wherein stone feed and tool disengagement cylinders are removed from the end of the oscillating bridge.
Improvement in the workpiece loading and unloading apparatus and the workpiece support mechanism are other objects of the present invention.